Cinderula
by Erika Himawari
Summary: L menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Light mencari gadis pujaannya dengan sayembara puzzle. Akankah L memenangkan sayembara tersebut?


Hai, kenalkan, saya author baru di fandom ini!

Misa: Kamu siapa?

Eri: Saya penjual apel…^_^

Ryuk: Apel? Light!

Light: Hmph…

Ryuk: Ayolah Light…

Light: Gak bakalan! Titik!

L: Itu seru, Light_kun…

Light: Oke, terserah padamu

Mello: Tapi kenapa aku harus memakai benda tak berguna ini?

Matt: Sudahlah Mel, kau terlihat… uhh…

Eri: Apa hayo…

Mello: Berani bilang jelek, aneh, kayak orang gila, kubunuh kau! *nyiapin tujuh pistol, tujuh meriam, tujuh bom, dan tujuh granat* (dikata perang apa?)

Beyond: Heh! Author gila! Kenapa gue mesti pake baju pere- *disumpel pake apel*

Eri: Udah diem aja dulu! Ntar kamu nyepoiler!

L: Sungguh kata-kata yang sangat unik, patut dipajang di museum prasejarah… benar-benar jambi…

Light: Tapi ada benernya juga author, meski kalau dicari di kamus, NYEPOILER itu nggak ada, adanya SPOILER

Eri: Ada, di Kamus Terjemahan Bahasa Inggris a la Jawa (kalau beneran ada, beritahu author segera)

Misa, Mello, Matt, Beyond, Ryuk: *kasak kusuk bongkar kamus*

Light: Kalian ngapain?

Beyond: Kayaknya World Greatest Detective melakukan hal yang sama dengan author deh…

Misa: Ya, Jambi kan nama kota di Indonesia…

Mello, Matt: *angguk-angguk*

Light: *jatuh anime style* Maksudnya L itu, Jaman Biyen alias jaman dulu

L: Temennya Jadul…

Mello, Matt, Beyond, Misa: Oooo

Misa: Dapat di kamus mana?

L, Light: Kamus Besar Bahasa Gaul Indonesia

Eri: Emang ada ya kamus begituan…

Light: Ada, kemarin L nemu di Museum Ngapusi

Eri: *jatuh anime style* (Ngapusi: membohongi)

Ryuk: Hasyah, udahan! Kasihan readersnya tuh, udah nunggu ampe jamuran dari tadi!

Beyond: Tentu lebih bagus kalau nggak mulai!

Mello: Yeah!

L: Walaupun anda musuh saya, untuk sekali ini saya setuju…

Misa: Ya sudah, kalau kalian berniat membatalkan cerita, aku akan baca ini biar ceritanya cepet mulai

Beyond, Mello: JANGAN!

Misa:

_**Disclaimer**__: Death Note selamanya milik__ om Takeshi Obata dan om Tsugumi Ohba, alias duet TO! *dilempar pianika*_

_**Warning**__: Gaje, abal, aneh, nggak bisa dibenarkan, author utak-atik gender, alur tidak jelas, author utak-atik umur, nggak bermutu__, typo, cerita nggak nyambung, bikin bingung__, OOC, OOI (out of imagination), jauh dari EYD, dll, dsb, dst, blablabla, ewel ewel ewel_

Beyond: Gagal menghentikan…

L: *mulai menangis dalam diam*

Eri: Air mata buayanya nanti…

Light: Kayaknya dia nyesel beneran deh mengiyakan ceritamu…

Eri: Perasaan dia dipaksa kamu deh…

Light: *siul-siul innocent* Langsung saja ke cerita ya… ^-^

##########*****##########*****##########*****##########

_**CIND**__**ERU**__**LA**_

Di suatu desa terpencil di negri Ancurberantakan, hiduplah seorang gadis yatim piatu bernama L. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih berumur 7 tahun. Setelah ibunya meninggal, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan janda dua anak bernama Beyond

Ayah L sering pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Bila ayah L sudah berangkat, ibu dan kakak-kakak tirinya akan menyuruhnya melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah. Bahkan mereka memanggil L dengan nama Cinderula

Suatu hari, ayah L mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Tentu ini sebuah berita yang sangat menyedihkan, karena dengan meninggalnya ayah L, L akan menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri

Sekarang, setiap hari ia harus melayani kedua kakaknya dan ibu tirinya. Namun ia tak pernah mengeluh, mungkin karena ia tak terlalu suka berbicara

"Cinderula, rapikan kamarku!" kakak L yang bernama Misa berteriak

"Ya, kak" L menjawab singkat, lalu segera pergi ke kamar kakaknya

Baru separuh dari kamar Misa yang ia rapikan, kakaknya yang satu lagi sudah memanggilnya

"Cinderula, carikan rok kesayanganku!" Mello berteriak

"Cinderula, cuci baju!"

"Cinderula!"

"Cinderula!"

Namanya diulang-ulang bagaikan mantra yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan. Suara teriakan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru rumah seakan ada banyak radio dengan kaset yang berisikan sama diputar secara serentak

Setelah mondar-mandir ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon, akhirnya L dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di kamarnya (a ka loteng). Dan walau L tahu ia hanya dapat beristirahat sangat sebentar, ia nekat mengeluarkan puzzle dari sebuah kotak kecil

Puzzle itu adalah puzzle yang paling rumit di dunia, dan L selalu dapat menyelesaikannnya dengan baik. Puzzle itu adalah oleh-oleh dari ayahnya dan merupakan peninggalan ayahnya yang paling berharga sehingga ia selalu membawanya kemanapun ia pergi

"Cinderula, cepat kemari!" Mello berteriak sangat kencang, membuat L hampir jantungan

L hanya menghela nafas perlahan, lalu membereskan puzzlenya yang baru setengah jadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kecil tadi. Kemudian ia bergegas menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menenteng sebuah rok pendek

Ketika L sudah 'menghadap' kakaknya, ia langsung disembur oleh Mello

"Lihat ini! Rok kesayanganku masih kusut! Bahkan lebih kusut dari rambutmu! Apa kau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan benar?" Mello membentak L dengan sangat keras. Saking kerasnya, benda-benda ajaib berlompatan keluar dari mulutnya

"Maafkan saya"

"Maaf maaf! Daripada gitu setrika lagi nih!" Mello melempar roknya tepat ke wajah L

BRAK!

Mello membanting pintu dengan keras sehingga…

Krieett

GDUBRAK!

"Setelah selesai dengan rokku, perbaiki pintuku!"

…pintunya rusak

L hanya mengangguk, lalu cepat-cepat melakukan tugasnya sebelum ibu tirinya melihat apa yang terjadi

##########*****##########

Di istana kerajaan, sedang terjadi pertengkaran antara Raja Soichiro dengan anaknya, Pangeran Light

"Ayah, aku tak mau menikah dengan putrid kerajaan tetangga itu! Dia tak cocok untukku!" pangeran Light berkata setengah berteriak

"Tapi anakku, kau menolak semua gadis dengan alasan tidak cocok denganmu, lalu bila kau tak mau menikah, siapa yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan ini?" kata Raja Soichiro

"Siapapun bisa, bahkan Sayu juga bisa!" Light menunjuk adiknya

"Ayolah nak, ini juga demi kebaikanmu…" sang permaisuri, Ratu Sachiko, ikut membujuk anaknya

"Pokoknya T-I-D-A-K M-A-U!" Pangeran Light tetap menolak, bahkan ia mengeja per hurufnya

Sang raja hanya menatap anaknya yang ngambek plus mogok. Keheningan menyeruak, memberikan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Ditengah kebisuan, Near sang perdana mentri angkat bicara

"Yang mulia, izinkan hamba memberi usul"

"Silahkan"

"Bagaimana bila kita mengadakan pesta dansa dan mengundang seluruh gadis di seluruh pelosok negri ini sehingga pangeran dapat memilih satu untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup" kata Near panjang lebar

"Baiklah, kita coba usulmu itu, Near. Segera perintahkan untuk menyiapkan pesta itu!" titah sang raja

"Coba saja!" kata Light judes

Akhirnya, kerajaan menyebar undangan ke seluruh pelosok negri. Banyak gadis-gadis remaja yang berharap dijadikan istri oleh sang pangeran. Memang, Pangeran Light selain karena ketampanannya, ia juga terkenal karena kecerdasannya yang melebihi anak seusianya

Undangan pesta itu juga sampai ke rumah L. Saat itu, Mello, Misa, dan ibu mereka, Beyond, sedang menggosip di ruang tamu

Tok tok tok

"Cinderula, kau saja yang bukakan pintu!" kata Misa

L pun membukakan pintu, tampak seseorang yang membawa gulungan kertas berwarna keemasan

"Permisi nona, apa benar ini rumah keluarga Birthday?" tanya orang itu

"Ya, benar" jawab L

"Saya adalah utusan dari kerajaan…" mulai dari sini Misa, Mello, dan Beyond memasang telinga

"…dan saya membawakan pengumuman dari Raja Soichiro" kata utusan tersebut

Sreek… utusan tersebut membuka gulungan yang sejak tadi dibawanya

"Kepada seluruh gadis-gadis di negri Ancurberantakan, aku mengundang kalian semua untuk mengikuti pesta dansa yang diadakan untuk mencari pasangan yang sesuai bagi Pangeran Light" utusan itu membacakan pengumuman

"Benarkah itu tuan?" kata Misa sembari menyeret L kebelakang, membuat L terjatuh

"Ya, tentu saja nona" jawab utusan itu

"Terimakasih tuan, karena telah memberikan berita bahagia ini" kata Mello

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri" kata utusan itu, lalu utusan itu pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang sibuk jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas

"Yeah, kita diundang ke pesta!" Mello bersorak gembira

"Aku pasti bisa menikahi pangeran!" kata Misa dengan tangan terkepal

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian bersiap, pesta itu akan diselenggarakan besok malam, aku harap kalian berdandan secantik mungkin agar diperistri oleh pangeran!" kata Beyond

"Baik bu!" kata Mello dan Misa berbarengan

Lalu Mello dan Misa segera bergegas ke kamar mereka untuk mencari baju yang cocok untuk pergi ke pesta, namun…

"Bu, aku tak memiliki baju yang cocok untuk pesta!" Misa berteriak dari kamarnya sambil mengacak-acak lemarinya

"Bu, gaun terbaikku sudah kekecilan!" kali ini Mello yang berteriak

"Sudah cukup teriaknya!" kata Beyond dari bawah dengan suara yang tak kalah keras, "Besok kita akan ke kota mencari gaun untuk kalian!" teriaknya

"Yaaay!" Misa bersorak

"Tapi jangan lupa ajak dia supaya kita tak perlu membawa barang berat" kata Mello

"Ide bagus!" Misa menyetujui usul Mello

##########*****##########

Paginya saat L baru mengepel lantai, ibu tirinya sudah berteriak-teriak

"Cinderula, hari ini kita akan ke kota! Kau ikut untuk membantu kakak-kakakmu nanti! Dan ingat, jangan macam-macam!"

"Ya, bu" L hanya mengiyakan sementara Mello dan Misa menyeringai di belakangnya

Ketika mereka sampai di kota, mereka langsung menuju toko gaun yang paling bergengsi dan bertaraf bangsawan. Di sana, Misa dan Mello mencari gaun terbaik (dan tentu saja termahal) yang menurut mereka dapat menarik perhatian pangeran

Sementara itu, L disuruh membawakan barang-barang belanjaan kakaknya yang ternyata bukan hanya membeli gaun…

"Cinderula, hati-hati dengan gaunku!" tuh kan, udah ada yang teriak lagi

"Cinderula, jangan melamun! Lihat, kau hampir menjatuhkan tiaraku!" nah loh, ada lagi…

"Cinderula! Letakkan dengan perlahan! Aku tak mau kalung berlianku lecet!" maklumilah jeritan memilukan *dilempar gong* ini ya… mereka kan lulusan sekolah teriak…

L kita yang malang sibuk berlari kesana kemari membawa dan memasukkan barang ke dalam mobil sementara ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya hanya berteriak-teriak sampai dikira tarzan *author diseruduk badak*

Setelah selesai membeli barang-barang yang mereka 'butuhkan', mereka mampir-mampir kesana kemari. Yang ke salon rambut, spa, perawatan kulit, menikur pedikur, tes kesehatan, tes rambut indah, dan blablabla

Sesampainya di rumah, Mello dan Misa langsung mencoba seluruh pernak-pernik dan gaun yang mereka beli

Dan teriakan tarzan *dilempar ke bulan* itu terus berlanjut

"Cinderula, setikakan gaunku!"

"Cinderula, sikat sepatuku sampai mengkilat!"

"Cinderula!"

Teriakan itu membuat L benar-benar tak sempat istirahat. Sebentar-sebentar sudah ada yang harus dilakukannya

Dan hari itu benar-benar full kerja keras…

Sorenya, Mello, Misa, dan Beyond bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dan mereka menyuruh L untuk 'membantu' mereka. Readers pasti hapal dengan mantra yang selalu diulang…

"Cinderula, siapkan air hangat!"

"Cinderula, aku mau mandi dengan sabun paling wangi!"

"Cinderula, aku mau berendam dengan kembang tujuh rupa!" ampuunn, kembang tujuh rupa cari dimana?

"Cinderula, bantu aku berdandan!"

"Cinderula, bantu aku mengikat rambutku!"

L berjalan kesana kemari melayani kakak-kakaknya. Saat ia sedang menyisir rambut Misa, Mello mengejeknya

"Kau tahu Cinderula? Kami nanti akan berdansa dengan pangeran…" kata Mello

"Ya, dan mungkin salah satu dari kami akan menikahi pangeran Light…" sambung Misa

"Aku yakin pestanya sangat menyenangkan"

"Ya, dan kau tak boleh ikut… bisa-bisa pangeran kejang-kejang melihat wajahmu"

"Atau mungkin malah jantungan"

"Mungkin dia malah berpikir, kenapa ada gorilla di sini?"

"Wahahahahahaha!"

Mello dan Misa mengejek L dari A sampai Z, sedangkan L sendiri hanya diam, berusaha menjinakkan tangannya yang sudah ingin menonjok mereka

Misa dan Mello berdiri dan melangkah keluar setelah selesai didandani oleh L. Mereka menghampiri ibu mereka yang sudah siap di samping kereta kuda yang sangat megah

"Kami pergi dulu Cinderula..."

"Kami takkan sampaikan salammu pada pangeran Light, hahahaha!"

Kedua kakaknya menghinanya lagi sebelum berangkat. Setelah kereta kuda itu pergi menjauh, L kembali ke kamarnya. Di sana ia menangis sepuasnya. Ketika ia sedang sibuk membanjiri kamarnya dengan air mata, seseorang mengetok pintu

TOK TOK TOK

L segera menghapus air matanya dan membukakan pintu. Tampak olehnya seorang kakek tua

"Nak, bolehkah saya meminta segelas air?" tanya kakek itu

"Tentu saja kek, masuklah dulu" kata L

L memberi kakek itu segelas air dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Kakek itu mengucap terima kasih dan menerima air pemberian L. Tiba-tiba kakek itu bertanya pada L

"Mangapa engkau tadi menangis, nak?"

L merasa sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, tapi akhirnya dijawabnya juga

"Kek, sebenarnya saya ingin sekali mengikuti pesta dansa yang diadakan di istana, namun saya bahkan tidak mmiliki pakaian yang pantas…" L mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya

"Sebenarnya kau anak yang baik. Sebagai gantinya karena telah menolongku, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu!" kata kakek itu

Setelah kakek itu selesai berbicara, seberkas cahaya bersinar mengelilingi L. Seketika itu, baju L berubah menjadi gaun yang sangat indah, sepasang sepatu yang tak kalah bagus menghiasi kakinya. Kini, L tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya

"Terimakasih kek. Tapi bagaimana cara saya pergi ke istana. Bila berjalan kaki tentu akan memakan waktu lama" kata L

"Tenang saja nak, lihatlah keluar!" kata kakek itu

L pun melangkah keluar, batapa terkejutnya ia melihat kereta kuda yang megah terparkir di depan rumahnya

"Terimakasih kek! Sekali lagi terimakasih!" kata L sambil masuk ke dalam kereta itu

"Tak perlu berteriamakasih nak. Tapi ingatlah anakku, kau harus segera kembali sebelum pukul 12 malam!" pesan kakek itu sebelum menghilang

L sedikit kaget ketika melihat kakek itu perlahan menjadi serihan kecil lalu menghilang, namun L tetap menjawab, "Saya takkan lupa, kek!"

Kereta kuda itupun melaju ke istana kerajaan yang terletak di pusat kota

##########*****##########

Sementara itu, di istana, pangeran Light berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangan dansa sambil melihat-lihat gadis-gadis yang berjajar sambil menatapnya seakan dirinya adalah pakaian yang diobral. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya

"Pangeran Light…"

Baru saja ia akan menengok, seseorang sudah lengket di sebelah kanannya

"Hai pangeran tampan, maukah engkau berdansa denganku?" Mello yang masih nempel di tangan kanan Light bertanya

"Maaf, tapi aku-"

"Ayo, tak usah malu" Mello membujuk

Mello menarik Light dan memaksanya dansa dengannya. Belum ada satu menit Mello berdansa, ia sudah ditarik Misa

"Gantian!" kata Misa kepada Mello

Misa langsung nemplek di kanan Light. Wajah Light sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau menjerit marah

"Halo, Pangeran Light. Mari kita berdansa…" Misa menarik Light untuk berdansa

Mereka berdansa berputar-putar di depan pintu masuk. Misa dan Mello berebut untuk berdansa dengan Light. Saat itu, sebuah kereta kuda yang megah berhenti di depan pintu masuk

Semua mata tertuju ke arah gadis cantik yang turun dari kereta itu. Bahkan Light menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menatap gadis itu

Mata hazel Light bertemu dengan mata onyx gadis itu. Light merasa dirinya terbang ke luar angkasa ketika melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah gadis itu

Gadis itu memasuki ruangan dansa. Seketika itu, Light melepas Misa dan mengahampiri gadis itu

Misa yang merasa dicampakkan hanya cemberut dan bersungut-sungut mirip marmut

Pangeran Light menyapa gadis itu (yang tak lain adalah L)

"Hai nona, maukah kau berdan sa denganku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya

L tertegun sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Dengan senang hati"

Lalu mereka mulai berdansa. Sachiko yang melihat itu berbisik pada Soichiro. Soichiro hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum. Near yang berdiri di dekat Raja Soichiro berkata, "Hamba rasa pangeran telah menemukannya"

"Ya, terimakasih atas saranmu itu, Near"

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Yang Mulia"

L dan Light berdansa dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang berbicara, namun di hati mereka tumbuh suatu rasa yang sama. Tiba-tiba, suara jam yang berdentang mengagetkan L

TENG TENG TENG

"Maafkan saya, saya harus pergi…" kata L sambil melepas pegangan tangannya

TENG TENG TENG

"Tunggu dulu, aku bahkan belum tahu namamu!" Light mencoba menghentikan kepergian gadis itu

TENG TENG TENG

L terus berlari, tak memperdulikan panggilan Light. Tanpa sengaja, kotak puzzle miliknya jatuh

TENG TENG TENG

Saat Light sampai di luar, L sudah tidak ada. Light hanya menemukan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia memungut kotak itu dan membukanya. Isinya potongan-potongan puzzle

"Ini pasti milik gadis itu…" Light berujar perlahan

Light melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, mengabaikan perasaan galau di dalam hatinya

Misa yang melihat Light kembali masuk segera menghampirinya, namun Light berlari menghindar, membuat Misa dongkol setengah mati

Light duduk di kursinya, bengong mirip seniman kehabisan ide. Soichiro yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya

"Ada apa anakku?" tanyanya

"Tidak, hanya saja…"

Light tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Soichiro tidak bertanya lagi karena ia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Anaknya jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang baru saja berlari pergi

Malang sekali nasibnya…

Pesta itu terus berlanjut sampai sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Misa, Mello, dan Beyond pulang dengan wajah ancur karena ngantuk berat. Dan Misa yang masih dongkol tidak melepas wajah bersungut-sungutnya. Kalau readers mau tahu wajahnya Misa, silakan bayangkan marmut yang lagi ngantuk *dilempar lemari*

Paginya, L kembali ke kehidupannya yang biasa, melayani kakak-kakak dan ibunya. Dan di pagi yang cerah ini, ia sudah digoda Mello lagi

"Pesta semalam sangat menyenangkan, ya kan Misa?"Mello (seperti biasa) mulai memanas-manasi

"Ya, kalau cewek nyebai yang merebut pangeran-ku nggak datang…" tampaknya Misa masih sebel, ia marah duluan

"Setidaknya kau sempat berdansa dengannya, daripada tidak seperti Cinderula" Mello memasang kait kemarahan

"Ya, aku beruntung… hahahaha!" Misa menertawakan L yang tak bisa ikut

"Iya, sayang sekali saya harus menjaga rumah dari maling, pengamen dan… TIKUS!" kata L dengan tenang

"KYAAA…! Jangan sebutkan nama binatang terkutuk itu!" Misa langsung menjerit

"Penakut!" Mello membentak Misa (yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya)

"Biarin!" Misa tampak tak mau kalah

L tertawa di dalam hati, di dalam hati saja… Ia tak mau kalau ikutan dibentak

Misa dan Mello sibuk bertengkar, membuat L yang sedang menyisir rambut Misa jadi kesulitan setengah mati. Sebentar-sebentar Misa menjerit karena seringkali rambutnya tertarik tanpa sengaja. Dan yang jadi pelampiasan adalah L

Untunglah hari itu saudara-saudara dan ibunya memilih untuk tidur, sehingga kerjaan L berkurang sangat banyak

##########*****##########

Pangeran Light sedang berada di kamarnya, membayangkan wajah cantik sang putri yang ia ajak berdansa semalam. Ia bahkan tak dapat tidur karena terus terbayang wajahnya. Lalu ia teringat akan kotak yang tak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh gadis itu

Light mengambil kotak itu dan membongkar isinya. Ia mencoba menyelesaikan puzzle yang ada di dalamnya, namun ia bingung. Potongan-potongan itu seakan tak memiliki pasangan. Bentuknya saja berbeda-beda, ditambah dengan ukurannya yang kecil dan tidak ada wadah bawahnya (itu loh, papan kayu tempat meletakkan dan menyusun puzzlenya)

Light merasa bahwa puzzle yang benar-benar rumit itu dapat menuntunnya pada gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Lalu, Light bertanya pada beberapa orang di istana itu. Mereka disuruh mencoba menyelesaikan puzzle itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan Near yang jenius pun tak dapat menyelesaikannya. Light mendapat ide, ia segera menemui ayahnya agar dapat membuatkan sayembara untuk menemukan pemilik sejati dari puzzle tersebut

Maka diselenggarakanlah sayembara tersebut. Sayembaranya adalah, barang siapa yang dapat menyelesaikan puzzle dalam waktu sepuluh menit, dapat menjadi istri Pangeran Light

Satu persatu utusan kerajaan datang ke rumah penduduk. Seluruh gadis yang ada disuruh menyelesaikan puzzle itu. Namun, tak ada satupun yang bisa menyelesaikan. Bahkan, tak ada yang bisa menemukan pasangan-pasangan dari puzzle tersebut

Mendengar ada sayembara menyusun puzzle, Beyond menyuruh Misa dan Mello untuk berlatih menyelesaikan puzzle dengan cepat. Mereka berdua berlatih dengan keras agar dapat menikah dengan pangeran. L hanya ngakak (di dalam hati) melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya

L sendiri agak bingung, sayembara puzzle itu muncul setelah pesta dansa di istana. Dan sebetulnya, setelah pesta dansa itu ia kehilangan puzzle peninggalan ayahnya

Dua hari kemudian, utusan kerajaan dan sang pangeran tiba di rumah L. Beyond tentu menyambutnya dengan gembira, termasuk Misa dan Mello

"Baiklah, aku pasti bisa!" kata Misa penuh percaya diri

"Ryuk, jangan buang-buang waktu!" kata Light

"Baik, kalau begitu kita mulai!" kata seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Light yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Ryuk

Near yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Light hanya menatap kosong. _"Yang bisa menyelesaikan puzzle itu pasti suanguat huoebuoat!" _pikirnya

Sembilan menit sudah berlalu, dan Misa baru meletakkan satu potong puzzle. Puzzle itu seakan tidak ingin diselesaikan siapapun

"Waktumu habis, nona" kata Ryuk

"Puzzle seperti itu sepertinya cuma Einstein yang bisa menyelesaikan!" Misa berkata perlahan

"Dan akulah Einstein itu!" kata Mello pe de

"Kalau begitu buktikan" kata Light

Mello mulai mengaduk-aduk potongan-potongan puzzle yang gambarnya tidak jelas itu. Lama ia mengobrak-abrik potongan-potongan puzzle itu, namun tetap tak menemukan pasangan yang tepat. Akhirnya, ia pun bernasib sama dengan Misa

"Puzzle ini berasal dari mana sih?" Mello frustasi

"Itu berasal dari seseorang di pesta dansa" kata Light

Mendengar itu, L langsung bertanya, "Apakah saya boleh mencoba menyelesaikan puzzle itu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, siapapun boleh mencobanya" kata Light

"Kau pasti juga tak bisa, Cinderula!" kata Misa yang langsung dipelototi oleh Light

"Baik, kita mulai nona" kata Ryuk

Semua orang di situ mendadak kaget. Pasalnya, bersamaan dengan tanda dimulai, L langsung menyatukan potongan-potongan puzzle dengan cepat. Dan dalam tiga menit, puzzle bergambar tujuh keajaiban dunia itu selesai

"Ini tak mungkin!" kata Misa

"Apa anda yakin dialah pemilik puzzle itu, pangeran?" tanya Ryuk

"Tunggu dulu! Puzzle itu… puzzle yang hanya ada satu di dunia!" kata Near

"Kau yakin?" tanya Light

"Ya, hamba yakin sekali itu adalah puzzle yang hanya dimiliki oleh Watari Lawliet, bangsawan terkemuka pemilik Wammy's House!" kata Near panjang lebar

"Puzzle itu milik saya tuan, dan saya ada buktinya" kata L

L menunjukkan papan tempat meletakkan puzzle itu

"Tak salah lagi, ini memang puzzle itu!" kata Near

"Tapi, apa benar kau pergi ke pesta itu? Setahuku kau tidak!" Misa bertanya menyelidik

Tiba-tiba, muncul kakek tua yang pernah ditolong oleh L. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan mengubah L menjadi seperti ketika ia mengikuti pesta. L tersenyum penuh makna

"Cinderula, jadi kau…!" Beyond kaget

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" tanya Light

"Saya L Lawliet, Yang Mulia" jawab L sopan

Near agak tersentak mendengarnya, lalu ia tersenyum, "Pantas saja ia memilikinya"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Light berkata, "L, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

L tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah kakek tua yang telah membantunya, dilihatnya kakek itu mengangguk, lalu L berkata, "Ya"

Setelah itu, kakek tua tersebut berubah menjadi serpihan kecil dan menghilang. Semua yang menyaksikan itu berdecak kagum

Beberapa hari setelah itu, dilangsungkanlah pernikahan antara Light dan L. Banyak tamu undangan yang berdatangan, termasuk Mello, Misa, dan Beyond. Mereka bertiga sengaja datang lebih cepat karena ingin meminta maaf pada L

"L, maafkan kami, selama ini kami selalu mengejek dan menyiksamu" kata Misa, Mello, dan Beyond bersamaan

"Tidak apa-apa, saya sudah memaafkan kalian sejak dulu" kata L

"Huhuhu, terimakasih…" Misa mulai menangis

Mereka pun berpelukan berempat seperti teletubbies membuat Pangeran Light, Raja Soichiro, dan Ratu Sachiko sweatdrop berjamaah

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung sangat meriah. L dan Light pun hidup bahagia bersama-sama

TOMAT

Tapi, siapakah sebenarnya kakek tua itu? Kakek tua itu sebenarnya adalah ayah L, Watari. Ia merasa kasihan karena anaknya selalu dijadikan pembantu. Maka, ia membantu L untuk mencari hidup yang lebih baik dengan mengujinya terlebih dahulu, apakah ia memang pantas dibantu dan diberi kemudahan dalam hidupnya

TAMAT

##########*****##########*****##########*****##########

_~Ditulis kembali dari buku tulis Bahasa Jawa author~_

Eri: Selesai juga nih cerita… (keterangan judul: cind-_**ERU**_-la, nama L bila ditulis secara Jepang dibaca Eru)

Beyond, Mello, L: Akhirnya…

Ryuk: Semangat ya, yang dapet peran jadi cewek

L: Tapi kenapa Mello, Near dan Misa harus lebih tua dari saya?

Matt: Dan kenapa aku nggak nongol

Light: Tuntutan naskah…

Mello: Tapi itu apaan? Ditulis kembali dari buku tulis Bahasa Jawa?

Eri: Oh, itu… cerita ini awalnya aku tulis di buku tulis B. Jawa gara-gara aku bosan. Daripada mati bosan mending aku tulis ni cerita… ^_^

Misa: Nggak merhatiin pelajaran dong…

Eri: Lah, kalau pelajarannya cuma muter-muter gimana nggak bosen? Dua minggu lalu udah dibahas ampe tuntas, minggu depan dibahas lagi, minggu depannya dibahas lagi…

Ryuk: Sudah takdir…

Light: Omong-omong aku beneran nikah sama L nggak?

L, Eri: T-I-D-A-K!

Light: *pundung*

Mello: Tapi kamu jadi author nyebelin banget!

Eri: Masih mending, daripada kamu kujadiin banci!

Ryuk: Mana nih bayaranku?

Eri: Kamu kan cuma ngomong dikit banget, nggak usah ya? Minta sama Light aja sono!

Ryuk: *ikut pundung bareng Light*

L: Cukup sudah, saya sudah sering mendapat nasib tidak baik… sampai di sini saja… pokoknya P-U-T-U-S!

Beyond: Woy! Putus ama siapa bu?

L: Eh? Putus harus sama siapa ya?

Mello: Tapi kalau sama dia semua jadi OOC

Near: Termasuk aku…

Eri: *siul-siul innocent* Baiklah, karena cerita sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau readers memberikan sedikit review? Karena saya memang masih butuh banyak koreksi untuk cerita ini T_T

Erika the Bunny Girl


End file.
